1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device has a display unit formed on a flexible substrate. The flexible substrate allows a folding operation (e.g., folding and unfolding operations) to be repeatedly performed. The display device may be folded when stored or carried by a user and unfolded when in use. Repeated performance of the folding operation may cause a crease to develop in a folding area of the device over time. The crease may cause a deviation in light distribution which may result in luminance deviation, and also may adversely affect viewing angle when information is displayed on a screen.